


Чужие контейнеры для посуды

by PaperDude



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, McDonald's, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: В свой день рождения Билли просто хотел побыть один.





	Чужие контейнеры для посуды

**Author's Note:**

> привет! если хотите почитать это на фикбуке, то вот ссылочка > https://ficbook.net/readfic/8025406/20369961

В старшей школе у Билли Харгрова была пара хобби, которыми он дорожил: баскетбол и матеша. Кэрол и Томми дразнили Билли из-за его еженедельных дополнительных занятий с мистером Кларком, в шутку называя Билли непризнанным ботаном, что никак не увязывалось с его образом калифорнийского мачо в узких джинсах. Билли быстро поубавил их пыл парочкой доходчивых угроз, и они отстали. Ребята также купили ему пачку сигарет _American Spirit_ и шесть банок пива _Pabst Blue Ribbon_ на его восемнадцатый день рождения, но Билли отказался ехать с ними на вечеринку в свою честь.

— Где вы взяли пиво? — спросил Билли, поглядывая на банки.

— Томми заплатил какому-то бомжу, — пожала плечами Кэрол.

Она снова попыталась убедить его поехать с ними, но Билли сказал ей отъебаться, в ответ на что Томми сказал Билли не перегибать палку и потянул Кэрол за локоть в сторону своей тачки. Парочка быстро ретировалась на вечеринку, оставив Билли одного на парковке возле закусочной. На часах даже не было восьми утра. Он спрятал пиво в багажнике своего шевроле, и уехал ещё более раздраженным. Да, он хотел сохранить вокруг себя впечатление неуязвимого, крутого и безбоязненного старшеклассника-баскетболиста, но сегодня у Билли не было настроения. Кэрол и Томми могли сходить на хуй со своими выебонами и предубеждениями, что и кому должно нравится. Он приехал к озеру Хокинса, вокруг которого сидела лишь пара задумчивых рыбаков, достал из багажника пиво, и расположился на капоте своей машины. Билли вынул из внутреннего кармана косухи подаренные сигареты и фотографию своей матери, удерживая взгляд на снимке чуть дольше обычного.

— Привет, ма, — сказал Билли, и открыл первую банку пива, когда ему больше ничего не пришло в голову.

Его мать умерла дома от инсульта, когда Билли ещё учился в пятом классе. Билли достал первую сигарету и затянулся. Его мать была во многом круче и лучше Нила — она всегда поощряла интерес Билли к учебе и покупала ему только стильные шмотки, и не называла его повадки «гомиковскими». После её похорон Нил стал строже и требовательнее по отношению к Билли, ведь мама уже не была в силах сдерживать его нервные срывы, а Сьюзан была слишком мягкотелой, чтобы противоречить Нилу. Мама была красивой, тоже блондинкой, как и Билли, что надвинуло его на мысль, что блондины в Америке были прокляты. Его одноклассник, Крэйг — блондин, — попал под машину в десять лет, а тётя Билли — блондинка, — покончила жизнь самоубийством после того, как у неё родился выкидыш. Билли непосчастливилось родиться педиком. Он прокрутил в голове свои планы на сегодняшний день, понял, что никаких планов у него нет, и закурил ещё одну сигарету.

— За тебя, — сказал Билли фотографии и поднял вверх вторую банку пива. Маме всегда больше нравилось пиво, чем кофе. Билли просидел у озера около часа, и холод начинал прокрадываться сквозь теплый барьер его косухи. Билли поднялся на нестойких ногах, чувствуя эффект выпитых четырех банок пива, и медленно поехал домой, думая, что зря приехал сюда на машине. Остальные две банки и сигареты он оставил у озера — как дань его матери. 

Дома, пьяный, он зачем-то решил посмотреть кассету аматорского фильма Дастина. Большинство сцен были посвящены контейнерам для посуды, которые, по сути, были чистыми, но всё равно не могли быть вычищены до их первоначального вида — тут была какая-то глубокая метафора. Дастин целую неделю ходил от двери к двери, спрашивая, можно ли ему заснять на камеру контейнеры его соседей, но большинство людей сказали ему выбить эту глупость из головы и заняться чем-то полезным. После «Снежного Бала» Дастин ломал голову над тем, как Джонатану Байерсу удалось уломать Нэнси Уилер стать его девушкой, и пришёл к умозаключению, что это потому, что Джонатан занимался видеосъемкой. Само собой, Дастин решил последовать его примеру. Билли считал это дико тупым, но также забавным, и согласился посмотреть, что там Дастин наснимал. 

Через три часа голова Билли нехило раскалывалась, а во рту было сухо. Он вышел в коридор и подошёл к комнате Макс, уверенный, что она уже не спала.

— Или ты через пять минут уже будешь готова, или поедешь сама, — через двери сказал Билли.

Макс не ответила, и Билли не стал тратить на неё время. Ему хотелось убраться из дома как можно быстрее, с Макс или без. Он спустился на первый этаж, где Сьюзан уже развешивала в гостиной праздничные декорации, хотя Билли попросил её не делать этого. Тогда Сьюзан нахмурилась и сказала, что восемнадцатилетие это важная дата, и что ей хотелось бы, чтобы они могли отпраздновать этот день вместе, как семья. Билли раздражала её наивность, и нежелание видеть, что Нил не оценит её энтузиазм. Билли с горечью вспомнил редкое хорошее воспоминание о нём — когда Нил подарил ему сто долларов на двенадцатилетие; он наверняка потом жалел об этом.

— Вау, — безэмоционально сказал Билли, когда Сьюзан развешивала разноцветные флажки.

— Ох, ты проснулся! — улыбнулась Сьюзан и опустила глаза. — Это должен был быть сюрприз.

— Ты меня вчера плохо услышала, наверное. Я _попросил_ не вешать эту дрянь.

— Но Билли, это же такой праздник…

— Немедленно убери это, пока папа не проснулся, — по пятницам Нил работал в ночную смену, и мог спать по пол дня. Билли набрал в стакан воду из-под крана, достал аспирин, и запил таблетки.

— Хорошо... Билли, у тебя сегодня в школе дополнительные занятия по физике, да? — спросила Сьюзан, неуверенно смотря на декорации.

— Женщина, — медленно выдохнул Билли, указывая пальцем в сторону флажков. — Сними их. И по тригонометрии, не физике.

— Ой, прости, перепутала. Я просто хотела сказать, что твой отец очень хорош в тригонометрии, и он мог бы сам позаниматься с тобой.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Билли криво улыбнулся ей и набросил на плечи куртку. Иногда Сьюзан могла нереально тупить. — Макс!

— Ты вечером будешь? — спросила Сьюзан, когда Билли открыл входную дверь.

— Посмотрим, — честно сказал Билли. — Макс, спускайся!

— Ты даже не пообедаешь? — нахмурилась Сьюзан, а потом обратила свое внимание к дочери. Макс вяло улыбнулась ей, удерживая в руках скейтборд и рюкзак, игнорируя стоявшего у порога Билли. Сьюзан сказала, что уже сложила ей с собой бутерброды с ореховым маслом, поцеловала её макушку, и снова посмотрела на Билли.

— Я не голоден, — ответил Билли и вышел на улицу.

Была суббота, полдень. Макс закрыла за собой входную дверь и села в машину справа от Билли, пока тот сидел у руля с незажженной сигаретой во рту. На улице было холодно, и он был рад, что ему не пришлось телепаться до школы пешком. Он уже ехал по трассе и курил, когда краем глаза увидел, как Макс пялилась на него.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Почему у тебя кассета Дастина? — спросила Макс.

— Какого хуя, — Билли посмотрел на неё, — ты рылась в моих вещах? 

— Ты уснул, пока смотрел её. И не вернул мою кассету _Rolling Stones._ Я её искала.

— И разбудить меня ты не подумала, — Билли опустил окно и стряхнул сигаретный пепел на дорогу.

— Нет, не подумала, — сказала Макс с сарказмом. Билли начинал раздражаться.

— Слушай меня, ещё раз полезешь в мою комнату без моего ведома — то сломаю уже не скейтборд, а руку, — предупредил её Билли, но это была пустая угроза. Нил убьёт его, если Билли причинит Макс даже мало-мальский вред. Макс знала, что Билли был педиком, но ему не хотелось, чтобы она нашла его журналы _Mandate_ , или его дорогой гашиш и скурила со своими дружками.

— Как только ты научишься вовремя отдавать чужие вещи. Это не так сложно, как кажется.

Билли одной рукой открыл под приборной панелью ящик, в котором хранил жвачку, ключи, наличку и кассеты, и мельком глянул на Макс.

— Ищи, — что Макс и сделала. Она нашла свою кассету и спрятала её в рюкзак, а после задержала своё внимание на уличном ландшафте. Даже не поблагодарила его. Они проезжали мимо аркадных игр — куда Билли и должен был её довезти.

— Ты её украл? — спросила Макс.

— Нет. Нахер надо.

— Так почему у тебя его кассета? — нахмурилась Макс. — Вы не друзья.

— Не еби мне мозг. И так голова болит, — Билли остановил машину у входа в здание с аркадными игровыми автоматами. — К семи чтобы была здесь. 

— Ага, — Макс открыла двери машины.

— Я серьезно.

— _Я поняла!_

Макс закатила глаза и вышла на улицу, не забыв громко хлопнуть дверью. После той ночи у Байерсов она стала ещё стервозней. Билли выехал задним ходом на дорогу, раздраженный, — их разговор отбил у него желание ехать на занятия с мистером Кларком, где Билли, несомненно, столкнётся с Дастином. Когда Билли только начал ходить на дополнительные занятия по субботам, четыре месяца назад, Хэндерсон постоянно ходил за ним по пятам, что выводило Билли из себя. Ситуации также не помогало то, что мистер Кларк считал мелкого ебаната гением и разрешал ему сидеть вместе с ними во время занятий. Билли решил, что Дастин следил за ним ради блага Синклера, или Харрингтона. Но если забивать на чернокожего было легко, то со Стивом Билли виделся регулярно на тренировках по баскетболу, и смотрел, как на его лице заживали раны от кулаков. И Билли мог бы спокойно ненавидеть Стива, если бы тот просто подал на него заявление в участок, но он ничего не подавал, не угрожал ему, и вообще никак не реагировал на Харгрова. Билли грызли сомнения, но он не предпринимал никаких попыток поговорить с Харрингтоном за пределами баскетбольного стадиона. 

Мистеру Кларку нравилось работать в школе. Он постоянно предлагал Билли и Дастину чёрный чай во время занятий. Он был женат, выпустился из Денверского университета с красным дипломом, и переехал в Хокинс десять лет назад. Билли был рад, что мистер Кларк разбирался в тригонометрии лучше его отца, и что не валил студентов по своему предмету. Билли задумался, почему такой умный человек решил переехать в жопу мира и потратить весь свой потенциал на недалёких школьников, когда мог бы стать физиком и давать интервью по телевизору. Дастин уже сидел за партой, когда Билли вошёл в класс, и помахал ему.

— Билли, присоединяйтесь! — сказал мистер Кларк. Еще на первом занятии он попросил называть его Скоттом, но Билли привык считать его «мистером Кларком».

— Уже чай заварился, — добавил Дастин, протягивая ему чай. Билли бросил свой рюкзак возле парты и взял предложенную чашку. — Я выбросил пакетик перед тем, как он успел стать слишком крепким.

Билли благодарно кивнул и отпил. 

— А лимон? — спросил Билли, смотря на Дастина. Тот передал ему блюдце с нарезанными дольками лимона, ухмыляясь, и Билли бросил парочку долек в чай. Дастин был пухлым, кудрявым ребёнком, постоянно носившим футболку штата Висконсина и бело-синюю бейсболку. При первом взгляде на Дастина у Билли руки зачесались прибить парня, просто за идиотский вид, но после четырех месяцев он немного притеплел к уродцу. У которого сейчас были крошки на футболке.

— Крошки стряхни, — сказал Билли, указывая на футболку.

— Бля, спасибо, — Дастин стряхнул крошки на пол, и из-под стола показался маленький котёнок, слизавший их языком. — Привет, Сократ! — улыбнулся Дастин. Он протянул руку погладить котёнка, но тот зашипел на него так свирепо, что Билли зауважал его, и убежал под стол.

— Дастин, не выражайся. Простите, Сократ становится очень пугливым вокруг незнакомцев, — сказал мистер Кларк, и Билли удивился, что он не побоялся принести в школу своего кота, да ещё и на занятие с Харгрувом. В школе ходили слухи, что мистер Кларк носил подгузники для взрослых из-за каких-то проблем с прямой кишкой, но Билли был почти уверен, что этот слух пустили двоечники из класса мистера Кларка в отместку за низкие оценки по алгебре.

Занятия прошли нормально, как и всегда. Билли хорошо знал тригонометрию — Мистер Кларк тоже так считал. Во время урока Дастин часто вставлял свои комментарии, уточняя что-то у мистера Кларка, или добавляя от себя. Сначала подобное поведение сильно бесило Билли, но он решил не усугублять их и без того натянутые отношения, и молча терпел, пока Дастин не закончит. Дастин открыто делился своими наблюдениями с мистером Кларком, и регулярно заменял его в радиоклубе в качестве ведущего. Иногда Билли помогал Дастину с домашкой. Помогал с показным раздражением, конечно, но Дастин, походу, видел Билли насквозь. Когда у Харрингтона не получалось забрать Дастина домой, Билли сам отвозил его.

У мистера Кларка была спокойная, не напряжная аура, и Билли бы с большей радостью целый день решал с ним задачки по тригонометрии, чем имел дело с Сюзан и её праздничными флажками и тортом. Билли также хотелось, чтобы его мама была рядом. Он хотел очутиться в Калифорнии, а не в Хокинсе, и поехать вместе с ней в Макдоналдс. Билли также хотелось, чтобы последними словами, сказанными им его маме не были: _«Ма, ты сейчас проглотила свою же рвоту?»._

За тридцать минут до окончания занятия Дастин сказал, что ему пора домой, но, как оказалось, он солгал, и всё ещё сидел в школьном коридоре. Дастин, по всей видимости, ждал Билли, что было досадно. Билли для уверенности посмотрел по сторонам, и перевёл своё внимание на Дастина, сведя на переносице брови. Может, у Харрингтона опять не получалось забрать его.

— Тебя подвезти? — спросил Билли.

— Не, я тут не за этим, но спасибо. С днём рождения, Билли! — улыбнулся Дастин, доставая из рюкзака что-то обернутое в подарочную упаковку. Оно было отвратительно-тёплым в руке Билли.

— Откуда ты вообще узнал, что у меня сегодня день рождения? — спросил Билли.

— У меня записаны все дни рождения в блокноте, — ответил Дастин. Он нашарил в рюкзаке маленькую бордовую книженцию. — Видишь?

— Ага. Вижу, — Билли кивнул, так и не получив дельный ответ на свой вопрос, и развернул свой подарок. Внутри были фигурка Терминатора и кубик Рубика. Билли был немного разочарован, поскольку Дастин связал Харрингтону отвратительный шарф на его день рождения. — Спасибо, — сказал Билли, думая, что должен быть рад, что ему не приходиться имитировать радость при виде отвратительного шарфа.

— Мне не жалко! Ты вроде говорил, что тебе понравился Терминатор, хотя я на него не ходил, не знаю... Мой дядя иногда складывает кубик Рубика, когда у него стресс, или когда он особо раздражителен, и ему он помогает. Я подумал, что тебе будет полезно. Ты не подумай, я не на что не намекаю! Это же просто игрушка, в ней ничего особенного нет. Хотя я знаю парней, которые могут собрать полностью разобранный кубик за минуту. Не хочешь прогуляться? Или у тебя уже есть планы на сегодня?

Билли внимательно посмотрел на Дастина и подумал, почему этот мелкий был так добр к нему. Билли разбил лицо Стиву Харрингтону, другу Дастина, и почти избил Лукаса Синклера, ещё одного друга Дастина, и даже не извинился перед ними. Билли вздохнул. Возможно, Дастина часто роняли в детстве. Билли не имел планов на сегодня, и он не хотел гулять. Но он также решил, что провести какое-то время в компании этого задрота будет неплохо. Харрингтон ведь гулял с ним, по каким-то причинам. 

— Я хотел поехать в Макдоналдс и заказать МакРиб, — сказал Билли. Он каждый год заказывал МакРиб на свой день рождения — раньше мама составляла ему компанию, но теперь он ел один. — Если хочешь — присоединяйся.

— О, звучит классно! Я раньше не ел МакРиб.

Когда они доехали на шевроле Билли к единственному в Хокинсе Макдональдсу, то обнаружили на месте кассира Стива Харрингтона. Билли удивленно приподнял брови и ухмыльнулся, окидывая рабочую форму парня взглядом. Харрингтон не сразу заметил их, а потом шокировано замер на месте. Он перебросил свой взгляд с Дастина на Билли, и обратно.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — страдальчески сказал Харрингтон. Дастин улыбнулся ему.

— Привет, Стив. У Билли день рождения, ему восемнадцать, и он совершеннолетний!

— Мои поздравления, — сухо ответил Харрингтон. — Не могли куда-то ещё зайти? Я работаю.

— Улыбнись, Харрингтон. А то ты словно не рад меня видеть, — приторно улыбнулся ему Билли. Харрингтон закатил глаза и сложил свои руки на поясе. Билли заметил, что он часто так делал.

— Что здесь происходит? Вы теперь кореша, что ли? — с подозрением посмотрел на них Стив. Дастин глянул на Билли и пожал плечами.

— Не задерживай очередь, — Билли решил сжалиться над мелким.

Харрингтон прожёг его злым взглядом и принял их заказ. Билли попросил МакРиб с большой колой, а Дастин куриные наггетсы и картошку фри. Обычно Билли следил за своей фигурой, но сегодня он решил сделать себе поблажку.

— И так? — развел руками Стив, дожидаясь ответа, но затем резко продолжил говорить. — Дастин, что... что вы здесь делаете? Оба. Как бы, _вдвоём_. Он решил поиздеваться над тобой? Или это какая-то шутка, или... бля, не знаю. Ты под гипнозом?

— Господи, остынь. Он просто увязался за мной, — сказал Билли и пересчитал сдачу с двадцатки. Дастин закивал и забрал свою долю. 

— Мы хотели поесть, — добавил Дастин, и Харрингтон посмотрел на него взглядом разочарованного отца, а потом взглянул на Билли. Харрингтон наверняка думал, что Дастину не полезно есть фаст-фуд, и что Билли оказывал на него плохое влияние.

— Окей. Ладно. Где Макс? — спросил Харрингтон.

— Без понятия, — солгал Билли. Словно он рассказал бы Харрингтону, где эта ебанина сейчас находится. Харрингтон без стыда лгал ему прямо в лицо, когда Билли искал Макс по всему Хокинсу, как идиот. Возможно это потому, что Макс любила Стива больше Билли.

— Она не с вами? — нахмурился Харрингтон.

— А должна быть? — удивился Билли.

— У тебя день рождения.

— И?

— И ты гуляешь с Дастином, но не с ней? Слушай, я не знаю, я подумал вы с Макс помирились, и она позвала ребят на твой день рождения или типа того, — ответил Стив и неуверенно покосился на Дастина. Тот отрицательно замотал головой. 

— Очаровательная догадка, но нет. Уверен, эта дрянь сейчас отлично проводит время на какой-нибудь помойке, колется, или играет в барби. Или чем сейчас двенадцатилетки занимаются, — сказал Билли.

— Не называй её так, — встрял Дастин. Билли не сразу понял, о чём он.

— А как мне её называть? — Билли сымитировал дружелюбную улыбку. — Просвети меня.

— Просто называй её Макс. Я тебя как друг прошу, — сказал Дастин. Билли приподнял одну бровь и рассмеялся, глядя на серьезное выражение лица мелкого. Билли затем посмотрел на Стива, как бы говоря: «Не, ну ты слышал такое?», но наткнулся на не менее серьезный взгляд Харрингтона.

— Она почти пригвоздила мои яйца к полу, — сказал Билли. Дастин всё ещё выжидательно смотрел на него, как и Стив, поставивший руки по обе стороны кассы. Билли понимал, что реакция Макс была оправдана, но всё равно покачал головой. — Да что вы как педики какие-то, — сказал Билли, а затем добавил: «Господи».

— Ты такой баран, знаешь? — сказал Стив, стуча пальцами по столу. Билли поймал взглядом нервное движение парня.

— Я здесь не надолго, не переживай, — заверил его Билли и посмотрел на Дастина, явно хотевшего что-то спросить, судя по его внимательному взгляду. — Говори уже.

— Ты посмотрел мою кассету? — спросил Дастин, глядя, как Билли забирал их поднос с едой. — Я как раз взял с собой камеру, — в подтверждение он потряс своим рюкзаком.

— Какую кассету? — поинтересовался Стив. 

— Он снимает фильмы про контейнеры для посуды, — ответил Билли.

— Это психологический опус! — возразил Дастин. — Про чрезмерное использование контейнеров для посуды, но символичней.

— «Опус» используется только в музыке, валенок, — рассмеялся Билли, и Харрингтон удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Прошу прощения? — сказал парень, стоявший за ними. — Меня могут наконец-то обслужить, или мне тут весь день ждать?

— Валите за свой столик, — сказал им Стив. — Я освобожусь через десять минут, и сяду к вам.

— Офигенно! — воскликнул Дастин, а Билли тяжело вздохнул. Харрингтон наверняка хотел убедиться, что Билли никоим образом не обидел мелкого.

Харрингтон подошёл к ним, когда Билли наполовину съел свой МакРиб, не уверенный, что у него хватит сил съесть остаток. Это из-за пива, наверное. Харрингтон снял с себя форму кассира, и его чёрная футболка с узкими джинсами делали парня до ужаса привлекательным.

— С каких это пор вы гуляете вместе? — спросил Стив, и Билли был рад, что он спросил об этом. Может быть, ответ Дастина поможет ему разобраться в сути их временного перемирия. — И обмениваетесь кассетами?

— Мы не обмениваемся кассетами, — по факту ответил Дастин, пережёвывая картошку. — Но мы начали общаться из-за мистера Кларка. Раньше я ходил к мистеру Кларку по субботам на дополнительные занятия по математике, пока не появился Билли. Он занял мои часы, но я всё равно хотел ходить на занятия к мистеру Кларку, и мистер Кларк разрешил мне сидеть на их занятиях.

— Да, с условием, что ты будешь сидеть _молча_. А ты трындишь хуже моей бывшей, — сказал Билли.

— Завали, ты был не против. В общем, мы с Билли начали ходить на дополнительные четыре месяца назад…

— Ходил только _я_. Ты приебался ко _мне_ , — возразил Билли и поднёс к губам колу.

— И первое время я осторожничал. Мы не общались, разве что с мистером Кларком, да и то касательно учёбы. Но Билли не срывался на мне, и не грубил, даже отвёз пару раз домой…

— То есть «отвёз домой»? — перебил его Харрингтон. Дастин замолк, с медленным ужасом осознавая собственный прокол, и опустил глаза к полу. Харрингтон продолжал требовательно смотреть на него. — Ты же говорил, что тебя забирала мама.

— Я, может быть, немножечко приврал вам. Но только немножко. И мне очень, очень жаль, — признался Дастин, выставив вперед ладони. Но Стив, походу, уже успел накрутить себя.

— Нахер о таком лгать? А вдруг что-то случилось бы с тобой? Или вас сбила машина? Или вас атаковали?

— Эй, я ему помогал, вообще-то! — возмутился Билли. — Мужик, это Хокинс, а не Нью-Йорк. Тут такой хуйни нет — читай новости, или иногда выходи на улицу, если не знаешь.

— Знаешь, _мужик_ , он не хуже меня знает, что в Хокинсе пишут далеко не о всех новостях.

Билли насмешливо фыркнул, косясь на Стива. Харрингтон наверняка пытался заказать колонку в газете, в которой в подробностях расписывался бы страшный поступок Билли Харгрова, избившего законопослушного и прилежного ученика старшей школы Хокинса, и он до сих пор злился на отказавшую ему редакцию.

— А что, если... — Харрингтон неуверенно покосился на Билли, и оперся локтями о стол.— Что если он завёз бы тебя на какой-нибудь завод и продал на органы за герыч?

— Я, по-твоему, совсем мудак, Харрингтон? — с угрозой в голосе спросил Билли. Еблан даже не постыдился сказать это ему в лицо. Он точно не простил ему разбитое кулаками лицо.

— Что такое герыч? — спросил Дастин.

— Наркотик. Почему ты солгал мне? — продолжил возмущаться Харрингтон. — Разве у нас нет кодекса дружбы, который запрещает лгать друзьям? Я даже не знал, что ты ходил с Билли на совместные занятия. Ты скрывал это четыре месяца. Какого хуя, Дастин?

Билли хотелось думать, что осознание того, что Дастин стыдился говорить о Билли даже с Макс, никак не волновало его. Как его вообще могло волновать мнение этого пидора? Как его могло волновать мнение людей, у которых был собственный «кодекс дружбы»?

— Я не говорил из-за того, что ты его ненавидишь! — ответил Дастин, и Билли крепко сжал челюсти, не давая злобе вырваться и сломать Дастину шею. Харрингтон его и вправду ненавидел. — Он превратил твоё лицо в месиво. Как я должен был поговорить с вами об этом? Особенно с _Макс_? Особенно с _тобой_? Да никак!

Харрингтон цокнул языком и посмотрел в окно, нервно перебирая в руках белую салфетку. Осознание того, что Харрингтон тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, успокоило Билли, но также взбесило.

— Ты проебался, Хэндерсон, — в итоге сказал Билли. Дастин и Харрингтон удивлённо посмотрели на него, пока Билли продолжал пить колу из трубочки. — Я хоть и мудак, но не лгу.

Дастин открыл, было, рот чтобы как-то возразить, но решил придержать коней и задумчиво посмотрел на пустую коробку из-под наггетсов. Теперь Билли понимал, почему Дастин был таким пухлым — ему действительно стоило топтать меньше фаст-фуда. Билли поймал на себе взгляд Харрингтона, но тот снова перевел своё внимание на практически пустую парковку за окном, всё ещё держа в руках салфетку. Дастин глубоко вздохнул, дважды, и повернулся к Харрингтону.

— Друзья не лгут. Я нарушил кодекс. Прости меня. 

— И ребятам расскажи обо всём... этом. Макс в первую очередь, — сказал Харрингтон. Дастин пробурчал себе под нос тихое: «Ну сука» и нехотя кивнул. Билли слабо ухмыльнулся и потрепал Дастина по голове. Дастин сбросил с себя его руку, улыбаясь.

— Раз мы покончили с этим разговором, то дайте мне уже договорить, — тут же оживился Дастин. — Короче говоря, я, как человек умеющий давать людям вторые шансы и не опираться исключительно на негатив, решил присмотреться к Билли поближе, — сказал он, и посмотрел Харрингтону в глаза. — Как с Дартом. Билли немного напомнил мне его.

— Кто такой Дарт? — нахмурился Билли. Харрингтон как-то странно дёрнулся на месте, а Дастин не отводил от Харрингтона взгляда, как напуганный хомяк, смотрящий на псину. — Это какая-то отсылка к Звёздным Войнам?

— Да, как Дарт Вейдер, — выдохнул Харрингтон. По его тону, Билли понял, что дело было совсем не в Звёздных Войнах. — Злодей со сложной жизнью, — объяснил тот и добавил: — Не думал, что тебе нравятся Звёздные Войны.

— Правильно думал, — ответил Билли, на что брови Харрингтона взмылись вверх. Билли не отводил от его лица взгляда и решил, что с него хватит разговоров о мелком Хэндерсоне, и почему ему не стоило больше никогда доверять Билли. — Какого хрена ты здесь работаешь, Харрингтон?

— Его родители прекратили за него платить, — первым ответил Дастин.

Харрингтон с силой толкнул его под столом ногой, и Дастин недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Зачем? Он же спросил! — сказал Дастин.

— И ты решил подрабатывать в Макдоладсе, — злорадно протянул Билли, балдея от испепеляющего взгляда Харрингтона. — Хотя Бургер Кинг тебе бы подошёл больше, _Король Стив._

— Пошёл ты, — махнул рукой Стив, откинувшись спиной на диван. — Я, по-крайней мере, пытаюсь зарабатывать. Это честный труд, и в нём нет ничего постыдного.

— Так хули ты оправдываешься? — сказал Билли. — Я не говорил, что это нечестный труд. Расслабься, Харрингтон, не заводись.

Харрингтон со злобой посмотрел на него, а потом взял у Дастина немного картошки. Билли смотрел, как Харрингтон ел картошку, надеясь, что сам не выглядит как педик.

— Так что там с контейнерами для посуды? — спросил Харрингтон с набитым ртом. — В чём суть?

— В педантичности Дастина, — сказал Билли.

— Да иди ты! — сказал Дастин. — Это метафора о гниении человека изнутри.

— А, — скривился Харрингтон, откинув голову назад. — А что не является метафорой гниения человека изнутри?

— Господи, ты всегда такой? — фыркнул Билли. Харрингтон смерил его неприятным взглядом и отвернулся, когда Билли посмотрел на него. 

— Какой «такой»?

— Такой кислый, — если это и задело Стива, то он не подавал виду. Билли вспомнил, что так и не извинился перед ним. Он осмотрел его лицо, довольно обнаружив, что на Харрингтоне не осталось шрамов. — Или только вокруг меня?

— Ты можешь есть молча? — спросил Харрингтон.

— Сделай мне ещё один МакРиб, и я подумаю.

— Моя смена закончилась. Иди закажи сам.

Билли провёл языком по губам, неотрывно смотря на пялящегося в окно парня. Харрингтон продолжал сидеть со скрещенными руками, и Билли пытался понять, бесился он сейчас, или ему было всё равно. Билли не хотелось вталкивать в себя остатки МакРиба, но если Харрингтон сделал бы ему ещё один, он бы его съел, наверное. Дастин неуверенно помялся на своём месте и посмотрел на поднос Билли.

— Эм. Ты будешь доедать? — спросил Дастин.

— Да, — кивнул Билли, но от вида сэндвича его тянуло блевать. — Кэрол и Томми такие мудилы, — сказал Билли, вспоминая пиво, из-за которого он теперь не мог доесть МакРиб.

«До него дошло», — пробормотал Харрингтон, но Билли всё равно услышал его.

— Да, мудилы, — согласился Дастин. — А что они сделали?

— Они купили мне сигареты и дешёвое пиво на день рождения, — ответил Билли. — А ещё говорили, что это я перебарщиваю. _Я перебарщиваю._

— Ты иногда перебарщиваешь, — справедливо заметил Харрингтон, за что Билли бросил ему в лицо картошку. Харрингтон смиренно поднял вверх руки и улыбнулся. — Полегче. А какое пиво?

— _PBR_ , — ответил Билли.

— Тогда отдай мне, если не будешь пить, — предложил Стив, пожав плечами.

— Я оставил его у озера, — сузил глаза Билли. — Ты не за рулём?

— Сегодня нет. Мама сдала машину в салон — какой-то козёл поцарапал её.

— А можно мне сигареты? — с надеждой спросил Дастин. Стив вопросительно поднял одну бровь вверх и сказал категоричное: «Нет». Билли хмыкнул и посмотрел на туповатое выражение лица Дастина.

— Знаешь, — сказал Билли, — когда ты целуешься с курящим человеком, то такое чувство, что перед тобой не человек, а пепельница. Ни одна девчонка не захочет с тобой целоваться. Ты этого хочешь?

Дастин с ужасом посмотрел на него, и густо покраснел.

— Не хочу.

— Отлично.

— А почему ты тогда куришь? Если ни одна девушка не захочет с тобой целоваться, — поинтересовался Дастин. 

— Я говорил про тебя.

Дастин показал ему средний палец, пока Стив пытался замаскировать свой смех кашлем.

**Author's Note:**

> бонжур, какие впечатления?)
> 
> апдейт: я не был до конца доволен текстом (и всё ещё не до конца доволен), так что решил переписать некоторые диалоги. just so you know :)


End file.
